


Вардогер

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Gen, M/M, Marauders' Era, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Зимой семьдесят девятого Ремус Люпин думает слишком много, а делает слишком мало — как обычно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vardøger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299181) by [le_mru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru). 



> переведено на Фест редких пейрингов «I Believe» по заявке № 68-27  
>  _Ремус Люпин/Регулус Блэк. Мы, люди, раскрываемся полностью, только когда уверены, что никто нас не видит. В этом и есть философия холодной страсти, примирение с безглазым миром и слепой судьбой._
> 
> Беты - КП, *Амели*

Флеб, финикиец, две недели, как мертв,  
Забыл он крики чаек и зыбь морскую,  
И потери, и прибыль.  
Подводные струи,  
Шепча, ободрали кости его.  
_Томас Стернз Элиот. Бесплодная земля  
(пер. Я. Пробштейна)_

Ремусу снился пляж.

В том сне он ходил по белому берегу — как в Дувре, а может, в Брайтоне, — песок плавно тёк между пальцами. Море было ярко-синим, даже чересчур; вовсе не мутным, сердитым и мрачным, как обычно. Вдалеке качалось на волнах какое-то судно. Ремус не был уверен, тонет ли оно или просто исчезает за горизонтом.

Он пришел сюда не один, но, оглянувшись, никого не увидел. На дюне догорал костёр. Поднялся ветер, холод пронизывал до костей, до самых внутренностей, и Ремус понял, что все кончено. 

Он проснулся в своей кровати, под ободранным подоконником, в квартирке на Собачьем острове. С потолка продолжала сыпаться штукатурка. Один из хлопьев — сероватый, как старый снег, — лежал на постели. От окна тянуло холодом зимнего дня.

Сириус — чей стук, по-видимому, и разбудил Ремуса — сунул в дверь нечёсанную голову.

— Ну как, живой? Завтракать будешь?

Ремус кивнул и, оттолкнувшись, сел. Болело все, вплоть до печёнок. Он взглянул на часы. Было до ужаса рано.

Сириус ворвался в комнату, неся поднос, уставленный тарелками и кружками, от которых валил пар. Он подал Ремусу порцию яичницы, из которой грустно торчали куски недожаренного лука.

— Кажется, я умираю, Бродяга, — пробормотал под нос Ремус.

— Ничего удивительного. — Сириус устроился в кресле у кровати. Не считая книжного шкафчика, это была единственная мебель в маленькой спальне. — Ты же вчера выпил столько, сколько сам весишь. Не узнаю тебя. Неужели мой добрый старый друг, оделенный, как известно, парой-тройкой волос на спине и груди, превращается в крутана, который хлещет по утрам спирт?

— Я устал, — сказал Люпин и сдвинул одеяло, освобождая место для ног Сириуса, бледных, со слишком длинными ногтями. — И вбил себе в голову, что не отдохну, если не напьюсь.

— Ну так ты напился.

Ремус и правда устал. Устал от затянувшейся войны и затянувшейся зимы, от того, что давно не видел солнца, а его организм вряд ли слышал о витамине D. Устал, потому что понятия не имел, говорит ли наконец с правильным, обычным, слегка неуравновешенным, но веселым Бродягой, который слушал музыку слишком громко и редко стирал носки, или же перед ним все тот же мрачный безумец, у которого лопаются в руках стаканы.

Они ели. В кухне играло радио.

— Надо идти на работу, — сказал Сириус, глотая яичницу, словно неделю не ел. — Буду только вечером: надо кое-что уладить для Старика. Свистнешь потом Джеймсу? Стоило бы дать ему знать, что ты не лежишь где-нибудь в канаве и тебя не обгрызают псы. Устроишь постирушку?

— Ясное дело. — Отказать Ремус не мог, даже если речь шла о стирке аристократических кальсонов Блэка. Печально.

— Пасиб.

Сириус вышел, и Ремус остался один, приятно согревшись чаем, хотя от яичницы першило в горле. Он улегся навзничь в своей кровати, которая стояла прямо под ободранным подоконником, и стал думать о полусиротах — о том, которого знал, и о другом.

Последний раз Ремус видел Регулуса на похоронах Ориона Блэка — почти месяц назад. Ходили слухи, что отец братьев покончил с собой, но Сириус твердил, что «наконец его черти взяли»; наверняка правда была где-то посредине, как обычно. Сириусу вперлось идти на похороны, хотя все его отговаривали. В итоге он появился там вместе с Джеймсом и Ремусом, который решил, что глупо сидеть дома с книжкой во время (скажем прямо) похорон отца Сириуса. В часовню он, конечно, пойти не мог — поднялся бы скандал: оборотень, да еще и грязнокровка, а может, наоборот, — так что решил пройтись по кладбищу. Под высоким вязом у склепа Яксли он наткнулся на Регулуса.

Младший брат Сириуса был одет в траурные одежды, расстегнутые, несмотря на холод. Весь набор — рейтузы, хорошо подогнанный кафтан, вышитая серебром рубашка, мантия — стоил больше денег, чем Люпин когда-либо видел. Регулус нервно курил самокрутку.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Ремус, словно имел на это право, и, будучи хорошо воспитанным, тут же добавил: — Соболезную.

— Что, не пустили в часовню? — ответил Регулус. Люпин, который был уверен, что в конце фразы прозвучит слово «грязнокровка», почти не заметил вопроса.

— Э?

— Спрашиваю, что, не пустили в часовню?

— Сам себя не пустил, — ответил Ремус, по-прежнему удивленный, что этот разговор вообще ведется. За всю жизнь они с Регулусом обменялись от силы пятью фразами. — Я протестант. А ты почему не там?

— Я что, обязан смотреть, как мать бросается на гроб? — фыркнул Регулус, элегантно стряхивая пепел в грязь. — Нет уж, спасибо.

— Мог бы с Сириусом поговорить, — бросил Ремус, прибегая к неприкрытому эмоциональному шантажу. — Он в этом нуждается сильнее, чем когда-либо.

— У него есть вы. — Регулус сердито растоптал окурок и вытащил из кармана перчатки из козлиной кожи. — Должен оценить, в конце концов.

Ремус пожал плечами и отвернулся, собираясь уйти в более спокойное место, но рука Регулуса вдруг сжалась на его запястье. На среднем пальце правой руки поблескивал крупный перстень с родовым гербом Блэков.

— Не такие уж мы и разные, мой брат и я, — сказал Регулус. Вблизи по его глазам было видно, что он плакал, а по дыханию — что слишком много курил.

— Не уверен, — спокойно ответил Ремус. Трудно было бы сказать что-то более грубое, даже если бы хотелось, и он мгновенно почувствовал себя глупо, стоя тут с мелким и дурным братом Сириуса, на старинном кладбище, среди поколений Блэков, покоящихся в относительном мире.

Пару мгновений Регулус смотрел ему в глаза — и не отпускал руку, — а потом спокойно надел перчатки, кивнул Ремусу и удалился в сторону часовни, из которой долетали тревожащие звуки. Ремус надеялся, что Сириус не пошел по стопам своей семьи и не помешался окончательно.

Минуту он постоял под вязом, затаптывая следы в болотистой траве, свои и Регулуса, а потом пошел искать Поттеров. Однако, родители Джеймса явно лежали где-то в другом месте, и чем дальше Ремус заходил, тем менее знакомые фамилии ему встречались.

Когда он вернулся к часовне, Джеймс выводил оттуда Сириуса. Тот выглядел так, словно ему наплевали в лицо — вероятно, именно это и случилось.

Затуманенный подступающей дремотой рассудок Ремуса подсунул ему образ Регулуса, румяного от холода и укутанного в шарф по самые глаза.

— Ты ведь хотел, чтобы я пришел, правда? — нечетко спросил бы он (Ремусу всегда казалось, что у Регулуса какой-то дефект речи) и снял бы шарф. Ремус мог бы поспорить: на ощупь он наверняка кашемировый.

— Не знаю. В общей сложности...

— Может, ты снова меня спутал? Как тогда, в поезде.

Ремус залился бы румянцем. В начале третьего курса он и правда перепутал братьев. Между ними был едва год разницы, а Сириус еще не выстрелил вверх и со спины выглядел похоже – да что там, практически так же. Слизеринцы потом год насмехались над ним, а Сириус обижался еще месяц.

Регулус коснулся бы его руки, но не так, как если бы они здоровались, а как будто хотел бы помочь Ремусу встать — или (еще более дурацкая мысль!) поцеловать ему ладонь. На пальце все так же поблескивал бы перстень — Регулус теперь был наследником рода Блэков. Забавно, что Ремус всегда запоминал такие мелочи.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил бы он, потому что естественно удивиться, когда кто-то почти чужой появляется в твоей спальне. К счастью, Регулус не стал бы вдаваться в дискуссии, снял бы только плащ, расстегнул немного старомодный сюртук и бросил бы его на кресло. А Ремус, встревоженный, сел бы на постели.

— Давно хотелось это сделать, — ответил бы Регулус, хотя... а станет ли он использовать такие тривиальные выражения? А может, для него, лишенного целого слоя маггловской поп-культуры, это совсем не было бы банальностью? В любом случае, он схватил бы Ремуса за шею и тут же поцеловал, лихорадочно и немного неуклюже. Когда улеглось бы начальное потрясение, Ремус запустил бы пальцы в его волосы (мягкие и такие черные — трудно даже представить) и пылко ответил, может, даже более пылко, чем стоило, может, даже куснул бы Регулуса за губу, наблюдая, как его зрачки расширяются от страха.

Да. Так бы и сделал.

Регулус сунул бы руку ему под пижаму, к тому нежному месту, где ключица соединяется с плечом. Пальцы будут холодные — в конце концов, он только пришел с улицы. На его слишком бледном и слишком грубо тёсанном для того, чтобы считать красивым, лице росла бы редкая, темная щетина. Тяжелые веки придавали Регулусу вечно сонное выражение. Ремус знал, что это обманчиво.

Он стал бы расстегивать рубашку, не прерывая поцелуя, так что с координацией губ, рук, языка и зубов были бы проблемы, но им бы это не мешало; по опыту Ремус знал, что большинство поцелуев выглядели именно так: слюни, удары зубов о зубы, колючая щетина. Стянул бы рубашку у Регулуса с плеч, только чтобы застрять на запонках, и оставил бы так. Не хотел бы увидеть Метку на внутренней стороне его предплечья.

Касался бы его боков, тонкой кожи на рёбрах, впадинки под грудью — почти как врач. Он хотел бы рассмотреть это тело раньше, пока Регулус не прикрыл его — как будто совсем неиспользованное, нетронутое болезнями, восхитительно непорочное (не считая предплечья, а может, у него и не было Метки — кто знает?); то есть, он знал теорию, но ни разу не использовал ее на практике. Всё равно. Всё равно это не на самом деле, так что и со стыда умирать не стоило.

Ремус так устал и так плохо себя чувствовал, что заснул, несмотря на возбуждение. Проснулся трезвым и немного смущенным, словно это какой-то знакомый фантазировал перед сном о младшем брате Сириуса, а не он сам. Через пару минут его словно ударило, и Ремус в отчаянии перевернулся на бок и накрылся одеялом.

— Неправильно родители тебя воспитали, — сообщил он себе наполовину в шутку, наполовину всерьёз, на всякий случай решив некоторое время избегать встреч с Далилой и Джоном Люпинами.

Он выбрался из кровати, сделал себе ещё чаю, вымыл своё оборотневое тело (наихудший момент дня — его всегда разрывало между желанием прикрыть зеркало и с болезненной страстью разглядывать синяки и шрамы), а потом приступил к работе. Нужно было перевести два безумно скучных латинских текста. Задание, которое должно было спасти его подорванные жизнью не по средствам финансы.

Ремус засиделся над лечебными свойствами василька и даже не заметил, как вернулся Сириус, пока из дверей не засквозило. Блэк ворвался с покупками на кухню, на его волосах и плечах лежал снег. Он бросил сумку на стул, открыл холодильник, вытащил пакет молока, отпил, захлопнул дверцу ногой и вытер рот — и всё за несколько секунд. Ремус едва успел положить перо.

— Здорово, Бродяга.

— Привет, — буркнул Сириус, отступая в прихожую. Ремус уже понял, что нормального общения ждать не приходится; старался вернуться к работе, но не мог. Какое-то время болтался в подвешенном состоянии, ожидая взрыва, а потом встал и пошел стирать это чертово бельё.

Когда Ремус вернулся в гостиную, Сириус сидел сгорбившись за столом. Перед ним остывала чашка с горячим кофе и дымилась брошенная на край пепельницы сигарета. Ремус осторожно обошел его и устроился у своих книг, уже совсем на грани, почти больной от напряжения, разбитый.

— Ремус, — глухо сказал Сириус. Тот поднял голову, стараясь не показывать волнения. — Надо поговорить.

— Случилось что-нибудь?

— Не случилось, — фыркнул Сириус. — Мой отец умер, а я веду себя как последний хер.

Ремус дипломатично покивал.

— Ремус... Я хотел бы извиниться, — выдавил Сириус. Люпину, который обещал себе быть неуступчивым и твердым, как скала, хватило одного взгляда в эти серые глаза, чтобы понять: ничего у него не выйдет. Размяк, как... как что-то очень мягкое. — Я вел себя ужасно. Я ужасен. Извини, что гружу тебя этим, но ты просто самый близкий...

— Всё в порядке, Бродяга. В порядке.

— Нет, именно что не в порядке. Со мной что-то совсем не в порядке. Не могу этого больше выносить! — Он ударил кулаком по столу. Сигарета соскользнула в пепельницу, но Сириус не обратил внимания. — Я словно по кругу хожу! И еще мой брат!.. Твою мать...

Плотину прорвало, с ужасом отметил Ремус. И что делать? Встать и выйти? Сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, как требует этикет? Или рискнуть и взять его за руку? Сириус такого не любил. Сириус терпеть не мог проявлений собственной слабости.

Ведомый самаритянскими рефлексами, Ремус встал, обошел стол и положил руку Сириусу на плечо. Не стоило, но Сириус тоже перешел кое-какие границы, и, кроме того, кто бы еще мог его обнять? МакГонагалл? У Сириуса уже никого не осталось.

— Может, с Регулусом еще не все кончено, — ободрительно сказал Ремус. — Еще все может измениться. Неизвестно даже, с ними ли он.

— А с кем? Знаешь, с кем в последнее время его видят? С Сопливусом! А Сопливус — пожиратель, все это знают.

— Это не точно. — У Ремуса перед глазами вдруг встал образ Регулуса в рубашке, спущенной до локтей. Историческая справедливость. Ирония мира. — Может, смерть твоего отца станет для него стимулом. Может, он поймет, что не так...

Сириус в отчаянии хлюпнул носом, и Люпин непроизвольно запустил пальцы ему в волосы и прижал его голову к груди, чувствуя себя неимоверно глупо. Сириус с благодарностью обнял его за талию.

— Все в порядке, Бродяга. Уже в порядке.

— Пасиб. Спасибо. Только не говори никому об этом, ладно?

— Ладно, — согласился Ремус, гладя его по затылку. Черные волосы Сириуса закручивались на концах, но как только Ремус убирал руку, становились как прежде.

— Ты мое гребаное сокровище.

— Не уверен. — Интересно, а сказал бы он это, зная, о чем я думаю по утрам в кровати, поинтересовалась какая-то коварная часть его разума. — Что бы ты без меня делал.

— Улегся бы под стол и помер.

Ремус разжал объятия и отступил. Надо было дать Сириусу, который как раз утирал нос рукавом, время, чтобы собрать остатки достоинства. А еще у Ремуса было много работы.

Они легли спать в спокойной, дружеской атмосфере. В комнате было очень холодно, и Ремус свернулся калачиком под одеялом и покрывалом. Десять минут он дрожал, потом встал, чтобы надеть носки и свитер. Было новолуние, и ударил мороз — его организму просто не хватало энергии. Когда Ремус нырнул в постель, ему показалось, что кто-то лежит рядом. Но это было всего лишь скомканное одеяло.

А если бы это был Регулус, пришло ему в голову? Без принуждения, совсем невинно. Мог бы лечь с ним рядом. Или положил бы голову ему на плечо, и сразу же стало бы теплее. Одного брата утешил, мог бы и другого. Регулус доверчиво дышал бы ему в шею и ценил бы каждое его усилие. И не называл бы «Лунатиком».

Ремус уснул.

Сириус сообщил, что его хочет видеть Дамблдор по какому-то тайному делу, так что на следующий день Ремус встал пораньше, наведался в контору — узнать, нужен ли он (не нужен), и аппарировал под ворота Хогвартса. Оттуда ему предстояла долгая прогулка до замка, но погода была хорошая — солнечно и мороз, целое событие для Шотландии, — да и места были знакомые и безопасные. Замок словно выпал из времени, стойко отражая все внешние влияния.

Дамблдор ждал его перед Большим Залом — словно у него была собственная карта, и он всегда знал, когда и где кого ожидать.

— День добрый, Ремус.

— День добрый, директор. Как здесь сегодня тихо.

— Я их утихомирил, пообещав отпустить в Хогсмид. Пройдем в кабинет.

По дороге они встретили профессора МакГонагалл, за которой брел удрученный первокурсник. Ремус доброжелательно поклонился ей.

— Чаю? — спросил Дамблдор, когда они уселись друг напротив друга за большим письменным столом в знакомом, пахнущем конфетами кабинете.

— С удовольствием. Кажется, я немного замёрз.

— Не о чем волноваться, Ремус, — сказал директор, правильно интерпретировав сигналы беспокойства, которые транслировал ёрзавший в кресле Люпин. — Я только хотел попросить об услуге.

— Именно это меня и волнует, — отрезал Ремус. Он и правда был в Ордене феникса, но большинство заданий Дамблдор поручал начинающим взломщикам заклятий и аврорам, а не хилым оборотням.

— Я бы не стал просить, если бы ты не был единственным человеком, который может это для меня сделать. — Дамблдор разлил ароматный чай по чашкам. — Речь о том, чтобы доставить мне определенный предмет. По очевидным причинам я не могу сделать это сам.

— Да?

— Это довольно... неприятная вещь. И по причинам, на которые я почти не могу повлиять, доставка должна произойти в тоже довольно неприятном месте. Короче говоря: если бы кто-то, кроме тебя, Ремус, хоть ногой туда ступил, поднялась бы ужасная суматоха.

— А, понятно, — кивнул Ремус. — Заколдовано только для злодеев и мрачного зверья.

— Я бы не хотел представлять это подобным образом...

— Но это правда. Конечно, директор, я этим займусь. Пожалуйста, не огорчайтесь.

Какой-то миг Ремусу казалось, что Дамблдор смотрит на него виновато. Показалось, наверное. Даблдор не был человеком. Он был директором.

— Ну что, был у Дольки? — спросил Сириус, когда Ремус вернулся домой и они собирались к Поттерам.

— Был, был. Надо забрать для него какую-то подозрительную книжку. Наверное, потом меня ждут упоительные часы переписывания и перевода этого дела.

— То, что нравится Лунатику больше всего. — Сириус втиснул ногу в плотно зашнурованный кожаный ботинок. — Это не опасно?

— Думаю, не больше, чем обычно.

— Может, пойти с тобой?

— Нет, это задание для одного. Бродяга, лучше бы шнурки развязал.

— Не-а, не лучше. Лишь бы пятка влезла. Обещай: если что, вызовешь меня.

— Если успею.

— Очень смешно, Ремус. Обхохочешься.

— Я справлюсь.

— Не сомневаюсь. Никаких сомнений, что ты справишься, но достаточно, чтобы кто-то застал тебя врасплох. Даже самые сильные волшебники погибали из-за таких вот сюрпризов...

Ремус не перебивал Сириуса, только одобрительно хмыкал в нужные моменты. Не стоило прерывать подобную тираду. Сириус должен был высказать то, что у него на душе, иначе от несказанных слов его голова бы распухла, как тыква, и взорвалась бы, унося с собой и многоэтажки Собачьего острова, и Ремуса Люпина.

У Поттеров они провели весь вечер. Питер немного опоздал, но зато принес полную авоську круассанов из отличной кондитерской у Косого переулка. Впятером они проглотили круассаны, болтая о всяких пустяках, как будто до сих пор учились на шестом курсе, — только вот Эванс уже не ненавидела Джеймса, а с любовью кидалась в него попкорном.

На следующий день Дамблдор прислал сову с зашифрованным сообщением для некоего Господина Библиотекаря. Ремус даже оценил шутку. По указаниям из письма, нужно было отправиться куда-то под Карлайл и под вечер заявиться на старое католическое кладбище в холмах. Ремус без лишних вопросов заранее аппарировал в Карлайл и отправился пить чай в кафе на главной улице. Когда солнце опустилось к горизонту, он аппарировал из провонявшего кошачьей мочой закоулка прямо на место.

На холме возвышались руины романской церкви. Восточный склон холма усеивали клонящиеся к земле, зеленые от мха надгробья. Все заросло мёртвой в это время года травой: ни одной тропки не вело к вершине.

Ремус плотно застегнул мантию и начал подниматься. Миновав остатки грубой каменной ограды, он почувствовал, как воздух ощутимо напрягся, а от земли потянулся отчетливый, хоть и не болезненный импульс — что-то вроде маггловского тока.

Плохое было место. И Ремус не был уверен, что это худшее, с чем тут можно столкнуться. 

Он остановился у ворот, которые хорошо защищали от ветра, и стал следить, не появится ли кто. Сириус был бы доволен: ворота защищали его хотя бы со спины.

Как только последний луч солнца скрылся за горизонтом, послышался глухой хлопок аппарации. Ремус никого не видел, хотя и слух, и обоняние (запах одеколона и мужских феромонов) сообщали: на кладбище кто-то есть.

— Кто здесь? — резко спросил он. — Я курьер. Покажитесь!

Скорее всего, это были чары невидимости, потому что Ремус заметил движение — словно очерк силуэта сквозь тонкую простыню, вывешенную на солнце. 

— Фините Инкантатем.

Чары спали, и глазам Ремуса предстал закутанный в черный плащ Регулус Блэк. Ну конечно.

— Регулус?

— Люпин? — Голос Регулуса от удивления сорвался. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Должен кое-что забрать. У тебя?

— Да. — Регулус сделал несколько шагов в его сторону. Он что-то прятал под плащом. — Но как? Мерлин... ты и правда оборотень. Так Снейп сказал.

Ремус отступил и наткнулся на ограду.

— Поначалу я не мог поверить... — Регулус обошел его по дуге, словно какой-то зоологический экспонат. — Что Старик пустил в школу оборотня. А, всё равно. Мой брат знает? О, ну конечно, знает, ты его должен был сильно заинтересовать. Всегда знал, что с тобой что-то не в порядке, Люпин, но не думал, что настолько.

— Снейп рассказал? — с недоверием спросил Ремус. О Снейпе он раньше был лучшего мнения, но, судя по всему, переоценил его.

— Да, поведал интригующую историю о том, как мой придурковатый братец едва не дал тебе им перекусить. Думал, он преувеличивает — ненависть делает воспоминания ярче, нет? — но вижу...

— Это не имеет значения, — отрезал Ремус. — Давай то, за чем я пришел, и спокойно разойдемся.

Наклонив голову, Регулус разглядывал его. Ветер дергал его за волосы.

— Не знаю, хочу ли торговаться с тобой, оборотень.

Ремус вздохнул.

— Мы оба выполняем чьи-то поручения. Я, по крайней мере, этого не скрываю.

— Что ты знаешь обо мне? — моментально выйдя из себя, спросил Регулус. Как и с Сириусом, хватило мелочи, чтобы его настроение сменилось резко, словно погода в горах.

— Знаю лишь, что ты брат Сириуса, и если это что-нибудь да значит, то только, что так быть не должно. — Он не знал, почему так хотел спасти этого парня, ведь это не был Сириус. Даже какой-то частью Сириуса не был — разве что неудачным двойником. — Еще не все потеряно. Ты еще можешь всё изменить. Никто из нас не идет по жизни по... строго определённой тропе, а выбирает путь сам.

— Забирай свою посылку, Люпин. — Не глядя ему в глаза, Регулус вытянул руку, сжимая в ней что-то, завернутое в кожу, и сделал два шага вперед. — И убирайся.

— Так быть не должно, — мягко повторил Ремус. Забирая посылку, он взял его за руку, как тогда, перед похоронами. — Послушай. Не должно так быть. Мы можем помочь.

Регулус гневно уставился на него. Его пульс бился так быстро, как будто он только что долго бежал.

— Оставь меня в покое, ты, мерзкий грязнокровка, — скривившись, сказал он. И в его тоне, и в подборе слов Ремус услышал Люциуса Малфоя. — Свои мудрствования оставь другим грязнокровкам и предателям крови, таким, как мой недоделанный братец.

Он дизаппарировал, и воздух с хлопком затянуло в пустоту, очутившуюся на его месте. Моментально опустевшая ладонь Ремуса похолодела. Он потер лицо руками и, споткнувшись о надгробие, в конце концов уселся на него. Что это взбрело ему в голову? Почему?

Он немного подождал, успокаиваясь, и аппарировал обратно к Хогвартсу. Увидев выражение его лица, Дамблдор не стал задавать вопросов, а сразу налил ему чаю и дал пару кусочков шоколада.

— Спасибо, Ремус.

— Не за что, директор.

Благодарить было не за что. Все было бы по-другому, если бы Регулус аппарировал вместе с ним.

Вернувшись домой, Ремус засел за свою латинскую унылоту. Сириуса не было дома, но это не имело значения: Ремус уже решил, что не расскажет никому о том, что случилось в холмах. Если рассказать, Сириуса обязательно поглотит хаос необъяснимых эмоций, Джеймс сочувственно поправит очки, Питер начнет заламывать руки, а Лили отведет Ремуса в сторону и скажет, что они могут поговорить о чем угодно, если хочется, не важно, о чём — она поймет. А Регулус... Ну, Регулус и дальше будет мальчиком на побегушках у грёбаного Волдеморта.

Сириус нашел его вечером, спящим носом в книжке.

— Лунатик? — Он потряс его за плечо. Ремус вздрогнул. — Спокойно, это всего лишь я. Знаю, что воняет: перепачкался в масле. Ты ужинал? Выглядишь не ахти.

— Нет, я не ел.

— Конечно, не ел. Еда для слабаков, ага? — Сириус достал из холодильника сосиски. — Хорошо все прошло сегодня?

— Все в порядке. Никаких сюрпризов.

Горький привкус лжи. Ремус с благодарностью взял сосиски и два горелых тоста.

Сириус сел рядом, довольно улыбаясь. Ремус невольно ответил на улыбку.

— Хочешь фильм посмотреть? Это теловидение мне все больше и больше нравится.

— Телевидение.

— Да какая разница! Посмотришь?

— Не могу обещать, что не засну.

— Окей. — Сириус примирительно поднял руки. — Засыпай, если хочешь.

Они смотрели «Ребёнка Розмари». Сириус ужасно переживал за судьбу бедняжки Розмари. Ремус уснул еще до рождения дьявольского ребёнка, а утром проснулся на диване в гостиной, накрытый одеялом.

Весть о смерти Регулуса пришла всего неделю спустя. Нашли его на обочине проселочной дороги где-то под Скарборо. Отсутствие внешних повреждений указывало на Аваду.

Ремус целый день просидел в конторе и узнал обо всем только после работы, так что главный удар принял на себя Джеймс. Когда Ремус нашел их в каком-то маггловском пабе, Блэк, умиротворённый алкоголем, полулежал на столе, глядя перед собой, а Джеймс приветствовал его усталым взглядом.

— Знаешь ещё что-нибудь? — шёпотом спросил Ремус.

Джим пожал плечами.

— Долька сказал, что это внутренние разборки. Наверное, перешёл кому-то дорогу или приказ оспорил...

— Убили его и бросили у дороги, — сообщил слишком громко Сириус. Глаза у него были стеклянные.

— Знаю. Очень жаль, Бродяга. Я заберу его домой, — обратился он к Джеймсу. — Вряд ли имеет смысл...

— Я тебе помогу. Погоди, Ремус, тут его куртка.

Совместными усилиями они отбуксировали Сириуса на Собачий остров и уложили в постель. Ремус заварил большой чайник чаю и в напряженном, понуром молчании выпил с Джеймсом по кружке. 

— Пойду-ка я, — наконец сказал Поттер. — С утра ему будет получше...

— Конечно. Спасибо. У меня работа, так что могу заглянуть около полудня...

— Без проблем. Увидимся.

— Спасибо, Джим.

Джеймс дружески потрепал его по спине и с хлопком исчез. Ремус долил себе чаю и, вздохнув, приоткрыл дверь в спальню Сириуса. Там господствовала густая темнота. Сириус, свернувшись калачиком в постели, испускал в воздух алкогольные пары.

Ремус придвинул к себе стул и сел, едва не разлив себе чай на исподнее. Зрение медленно привыкало к темноте. Перед тем, как лечь в постель, Сириус сердито содрал с себя майку и джинсы, так что теперь из-под одеяла торчали его бледные плечи и ноги в черных носках. 

Хотел бы Ремус сказать ему что-то мудрое и одновременно утешительное, но моментально растерял всю власть над языком. Он поджал под себя ноги, обнимая пальцами тёплую кружку. А может, ничего говорить и не стоило. 

Напряжение потихоньку спадало. Его заменило чувство необъяснимой, неисправимой потери.

**Author's Note:**

> В скандинавском фольклоре упоминаются некие вардогеры (vardøger) – призрачные существа, которые опережали своих живых двойников, например, приходили на различные торжества и заранее выполняли какие-то действия. Дух двигался как «оригинал», говорил его голосом, так же пах, точно так же выглядел и вёл себя, поэтому свидетели были уверены в том, что видели или слышали самого человека, и только потом этот человек являлся на место.


End file.
